Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: The Lost Episode
MPAA Rated TV Y, Canada Rating G Transcript Theme Song (Intro Begins. Mickey Mouse walks up the hill) Mickey Mouse: Hey, everybody! It's me, Mickey. Ya know, Mickey Mouse. Say, you must be a viewer at home. What's your name? (Silence is what you hear) Mickey: Nice name. Listen, ya wanna come inside my Clubhouse? (Silence is what you hear as Mickey cups his hand around his ear, After 3 Seconds) Mickey: Well, all right! Let's go! (As he turns around, he immediatly punched in the face and falls to the ground. He gets on his feet, revealing a black eye) Mickey: That's was unexpected, wasn't it? Kinda cramped. (Back cracks) (Silence is what you hear that Mickey is OK) Mickey: Yeah, I'm fine. Now, let's go see. (As he turns around, the Clubhouse is missing) Mickey: OOPS! (Turns around and tells the viewer) Gee, I almost forgot. To make my Clubhouse appear, we need to say the magic words exactly right! Why? 'Cuse if we do, we'll forget that every time. The magic words are "Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse!" So stand up and ready to shout. All right, stand up! (Standing up as Mickey cracks his fingers) Mickey: OK, here we go! Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse! (After saying the Magic Words, "Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse", the Clubhouse appears) Mickey: Yes! The Clubhouse has appeared. Great job sayin' the magic words with me! I'll watch a scary Disney movie soon. Theme music! ("Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song" by That Might Be Giants plays) Kids: (Singing) M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! Mickey: That's me! Kids: (Singing) M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! Chores: (Singing) It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Come inside it's fun inside. It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Man: ROLL CALL! Donald! Donald Duck: Present. Man: Daisy! Daisy Duck: Here. Man: Goofy! Goofy: Here! Man: Pluto! Pluto: (Barking) Man: Minnie! Minnie Mouse: (Giggling) Here. Man: Mickey! Mickey: Right here! (As Mickey walks and jumps) Choir: (Singing) It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! (Mickey shakes his butt, pulled the lightswitch and stroked by lightning) Choir: (Singing) Come inside it's fun inside! Kids: (Singing) M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! (As the handy helper turns the light on as the intro finishes) Mickey: It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Lost Episode! (Laughing) Welcoming To The Clubhouse (Episode begins) (Camera pins down to Mickey on his chair) Mickey: Hi, everybody. Welcome to our Clubhouse. It sure is swell to see ya. Pluto: (Barking) Mickey: Look, It's Pluto! Oh, gosh. (Pluto's tongue kisses Mickey's face and ears) (Mickey groans in disgust) Mickey: Okay, boy. Sit down. It sure is swell to see ya, too. (Mickey shakes his face and ears) (Door chimes) Mickey: Uh-oh. The doorbell! Hmm... I wonder who could that be. (Handy Helper opens door) Minnie: Hello, Mickey. Goofy: Hi, Mickey. Daisy: Hi, Pluto. Donald: We're ready for an adventure. (Handy Helper closes door) Mickey: Look, everybody. It's my friends who's swell to see ya, too. Everybody say, "Hi, guys"! (Silence is what you hear, After 3 Seconds) Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Minnie: Hi, everybody! Mickey: Hey, guys. It's nice to see ya. (To the viewers) Why you ask? 'Cause It's all part of my master-plan for revenge! (Evil Laugh with a Thunder Clap Sound) Minnie: Oh, my goodness! You're evil! Mickey: Me? I'm evil? Nah-uh! (Closes his eyes, doing a bow) I'm a true hero. Minnie: I see. Donald, Pluto and I were your sidekicks, right? Mickey: Right. You three are my sidekicks. You too, Goofy and Daisy. Daisy, Minnie, Donald, Goofy: Thanks, Mickey. Pluto: (Barking) Mickey: You're all very welcome. Hey, will you help me make a scary Disney movie? Minnie: I like that. Daisy: Me too. Donald: I like that idea. Goofy: Me too, Donald. What 'bout you, Pluto? Pluto: (Barking) Mickey: Good. Oh, will YOU help me make a scary Disney movie starring me, told us about it, and find out who's rating G? (Silence is what you hear, After 3 Senconds) Mickey: You will? (Gives you thumbs up) Hot-dog! (Evil Voice) Come, my murderous minions! Let's get some Mouseketools. To the Mousekadoer! (Laughs evilly) Song ("Mousekatools" by That Might Be Giants plays) Mickey: (SINGING) Going on the Adventure Mickey: Oh, boy! We got our Mouseketools. Now we're all ready for an adventure. Minnie: Why would you do that? Mickey: 'Cause we watch a scary Disney movie later. Minnie: Oh. Donald: See, Goofy? We just gotta help Mickey go on an adventure. It's not gonna be easy, because we're also gonna find water in 3 places, and we'll make sure we make it to the Clubhouse. Goofy: What are ya talkin' about, Donald? We haven't even started yet. Donald: (Chuckles) We certainly haven't. Daisy: Donald's right. I'll show ya. (Showing her tail feathers to Mickey & Minnie) See my feathers? Donald can't kick my butt. Mickey: (To Minnie) Oh, boy. It's gotta be hard to get that butt-kicking. Minnie: What do ya know about it, Mickey? We have to do something, or get your butt kicked. Donald: Is that so? (To Mickey) Don't mean I can kick your butt. Trust me. Mickey: Me neither, Donald. (To the viewers) So what are we waitin' for? Let's get this show on the road. Song ("Hot Dog Dance" by That Might Be Giants Plays) End Credits Voice Cast Category:Fan Fiction Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:TV Shows Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:Nightmare76 Category:DisneyCartoonKing557's Stories Category:Antagonists Category:Stories that are rated G Category:Mickey Mouse